This invention relates to the strength of materials as affected by the shape of the material. As a load is placed upon an object the object deforms based on 1) the material from which the object is made 2) the manner in which the material is made or treated and 3) the shape of the material. Where a three dimensional object is subjected to there can be at least three kinds of stresses: shear stress, bending stress and torsion stress. The manner in which static two-dimensional cross sections is well known. See generally Leckie, Strength and Stiffness of Engineering Systems (2009). Some recent research has begun on the effect of three dimensional loads on three dimensional structures.
In general the effect of the shape on the structure's strength is:
                              S          f                =                  6          ⁢                                    v                              2                3                                      S                                              [                  eqn          .                                          ⁢          1                ]            
So, the conventional thinking is that a greater volume and a smaller surface make a shape less resilient to shear bending and torsion. The present invention explains that certain geometric ratios are better for making members resilient to stress, strain and torsion and conventional shapes and can have better performance than a material of similar type and quantity.